The Center of the Triforce
by timetwister7
Summary: The world is at war, and evil lurks. Link spends time ending wars and fighting off evil, but conflicts seems to escalate. He can't bring peace. He needs the triforce holder of peace, the clear center that bonds the triforce together. Link and a mysterious runaway from a near town go in search of the triforce holder of peace, fighting battles and growing closer. LinkxOC


Hello! This is a very quick first chapter. If there is interest in the story idea, I will look forward to putting in more effort and continuing. Leave a review; I would love to read it

I don't own anything.

Zelda walked down the red isle with perfect grace. A radiant smile and eyes filled with love made her the perfect image of a blushing bride. With every step she took, I could see the hope in her future returning. Remembering my manners, I removed the green cap from my head and nodded at the princess as she strode by my pew. She smiled back in return, and focused her attention to her groom at the altar.

Andrew was a simple man. A high ranking solider in the Hyrule army and the son of a well to do family near castle town, he was a suitable man for marriage. A witty sense of humor and a soft spot for the poor and needy gave him a likableness that the city fawned over. He would be a great leader, and an even better husband.

The priest gave his speech about love and honesty while I found myself zoning out and glancing around the old church building. They tried to cover up its cracks and peelings for the royal wedding, but even the best castle decorators couldn't hide the wreckage. There was a musty smell that gave the impression that the building hadn't been used in quite sometime. It seems that the people of Hyrule had already forgotten about the goddesses.

The ceremony was fairly short, just how Zelda had wanted it to be. The carriages moved the guests from the church house to the castle for a brief after party where Zelda spent most of her time with the children. As the party wound down, I could sense that it was my time to take my leave.

"Link, are you leaving so soon? Why don't you just stay for a few more days? " Zelda grabbed my hand, slightly pulling me back.

I didn't say anything. She understands.

"I really wish you felt more comfortable here." A grey haze fell over her eyes, her slight disappointment at my departure.

"It has nothing to do with you, Zelda. You know that right?" I turned to give full eye contact.

She gave me a sad smile "Oh, I know link. You're an adventurer, not a castle dweller. Go on now, but be safe. And keep in touch, inform Andrew of any suspicious activity in our neighboring kingdoms"

"Sure thing Zelda.'

I kept Epona at Lon Lon Ranch, and that meant I had to make my way through the crowds of people swarming Castle Town. Street performers danced and tuned their instruments, and flowers were being thrown through the air. It seemed the towns people were more enthusiastic about he Royal Wedding than the royals were.

With some difficulty, I finally reached Hyrule field and headed towards the ranch. Malon was out front, greeting me with a friendly wave.

"Heya hero. Headed out once again? Where ya headed off to this time?' she skipped behind me as I made my way to the barn.

"Not sure this time." Epona greeted me with her usual huffing.

" Oh, so there's no major wars or genocides in the area that need stopping this time? So what, are you patrolling now?"

After the incident with Ganondorf, everyone thought we were at peace. But as it turns out, we were all wrong. Granted, there's no almighty magical and powerful evil over lord, but there are people who are almost just as evil. For the past four years, I have spent my time ending wars, genocides, and gangs all over this damn land.

"It's a good excuse to stay out of the castle."

"Ahh. Don't like the puffed up collars and embroidered coats do you?"

"It's not that. Its closed spaces. I don't like being closed in"

"Yeah, I can understand that." Malon glanced over at Ingo, and cringed a little. "Well good luck link. Don't get yourself into too much trouble."

The sun was setting as I led Epona out of the ranch. A cool wind blew my hair across my forehead, and I stuffed it into my hat.

"Alright girl, let's head out"


End file.
